<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as long as the candle lights (kagehina) by eiixirr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257390">as long as the candle lights (kagehina)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiixirr/pseuds/eiixirr'>eiixirr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiixirr/pseuds/eiixirr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary since it’s really short, just wanted to write something for Tobio :). Also I did write this on the twenty second, it just rid into twelve AM.. oops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as long as the candle lights (kagehina)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Dumbass! Receive the ball with your arms not your face!”</p><p> </p><p>”You're so mean, Kageyama!”</p><p> </p><p>“At least I can receive!”</p><p> </p><p>At this point Daichi has to intervene before Hinata and Kageyama start throwing hands.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey! Knock it off guys!”</p><p> </p><p>In unison, both Hinata and Kageyama say, “Sorry captain”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, just start cleaning up!”</p><p> </p><p>It was the end of practice now and everyone was cleaning up. Nishinoya and Hinata were on ball duty, casually throwing one at each other, while the rest of the team were getting their jackets on so they could walk to the club room. Since it’s winter they’d usually they’d just make a run for it but this day was especially cold.</p><p> </p><p>”Oi, Nishinoya, Hinata, hurry up it’s already dark!”, yelled Tanaka.</p><p> </p><p>”When has that ever stopped them..”, muttered Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah you’re right Tsukki!”, says Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>”Shut up, Yamaguchi”</p><p> </p><p>”Sorryyy”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata and Nishinoya finally decided to stop messing around and actually start putting the balls away. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Nishinoya”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>”Do you ever feel like you’re forgetting something?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah all the time dude! Every time I leave the house in the morning I always feel Ive forgotten something at home! It ends up being either my phone or calculator.. anyways are you feeling like you’ve forgotten something?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah!, but I can’t place my finger on it..”</p><p> </p><p>”Hopefully you remember before it’s too late!”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah..!”</p><p> </p><p>They finish putting away the balls and Hinata is still wondering what it is he’s forgetting. </p><p> </p><p>[In his head]</p><p>
  <em>What could it possibly be? I have my phone and I used my calculator today. So what could I be forgetting?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two short boys walk over to the club room and everyone is still there. They’re all laughing at something except Tsukishima and Kageyama. It was normal for Tsukishima to not be laughing at a joke in the room but usually Kageyama has a smirk or something. No one decides to think anything of it except Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>He’s had his eye on Tobio for a while now and to see him even more serious than he already is, is not comforting.</p><p> </p><p>”What are you guys laughing at?”, asks Hinata enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>”Wait ‘til you get a load of this, Hinata!!”, exclaims Suga, “Apparently, Tanaka tried to get Kiyoko’s attention by getting her chocolates and flowers and when he went to give them to her, he tripped and fell right in front of her and smooshed the chocolates and flowers!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone started laughing again. You could see Tanaka sulking and Asahi trying not to laugh and comfort him. Nishinoya laughed but also went to cheer Tanaka up.</p><p> </p><p>”Cheer up bud! Maybe she found it funny!”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah right.”, responds Tanaka.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone calms down Hinata and Nishinoya rush to get ready to leave, they end up having a contest to see who can get ready the fastest. Nishinoya won but Hinata was close, he just couldn’t tie his shoe right the first time he tried. </p><p> </p><p>They all decide to leave together, even Tsukishima. On the walk home they talked about that days practice and how they could improve. They also joked about Tanaka’s smooshed chocolates and flowers. </p><p> </p><p>At some point Kageyama left the group and Hinata noticed. He wanted to keep talking but also wanted to see what was up with their dear old setter. </p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama!  Wait up!!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama hears the tangerines voice and turns around to see him running towards him while trying to hold on to his bike. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>”How come you left without saying anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you need to know?”</p><p> </p><p>”Pure curiosity!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stops walking and when Hinata notices, he stops walking too. </p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you stop-“</p><p> </p><p>”Hinata, what is today?”</p><p> </p><p>”Tuesday..?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but what day specifically?”</p><p> </p><p>”December Twenty- OOOHHHH”</p><p>Hinata finally remembered what he was forgetting. Today is Kageyama’s birthday. How is he so stupid?, forgetting his crush’s birthday?!</p><p> </p><p>”It’s your birthday! That’s why you walked off?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Im gonna go pick something up”</p><p> </p><p>”What are you picking up?”</p><p> </p><p>”Something”</p><p> </p><p>”Can I come with you?”</p><p> </p><p>”Um,, sure I guess”</p><p> </p><p>They walk together in silence with Kageyama leading the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kageyama?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>”Do you want something? Like for your birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh.. no I’m fine”</p><p> </p><p>”I really don’t mind getting you something!! In fact I really want to!”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>”... then give me a hug”</p><p> </p><p>”huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stopped walking and slightly held his arms out. Hinata stares at him for a little before dropping his bike and running into his arms. Hinata holds on to Kageyama as if he were his life support. Kageyama ruffles Hinata’s hair before setting his chin on his head. They’re both equally content. </p><p> </p><p>At some point Hinata pulls away and says, “Don’t you have something to pick up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah it’s right up ahead”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama composed himself and Hinata picks up his bike. They start walking again. They stop at a bakery. Kageyama tells Hinata to wait outside before entering the delicious smelling store. He waits for a little then sees Kageyama walk out with a small square box. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nothing”</p><p> </p><p>”Its obviously something”</p><p> </p><p>”Ach,, every year since junior high, I buy myself a cupcake and some candles. At home I light the candles and sing happy birthday to myself. It’s stupid, I know”</p><p> </p><p>”That’s not stupid. That’s kinda sad”</p><p> </p><p>”Shut up, human tangerine!”</p><p> </p><p>”Okay! I’m sorry! This year you don’t have to be alone though!”</p><p> </p><p>”Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>”I can come celebrate with you! I can sing for you!, although I’m not very good at singing..”</p><p> </p><p>”Thats great but you don’t have to”</p><p> </p><p>”I want to”</p><p> </p><p>”I guess there’s no stopping you”</p><p> </p><p>”Nope! Now lead the way home birthday boy!”</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t call me that”</p><p> </p><p>Despite showing no emotion, Kageyama is actually very happy that Hinata is coming over to celebrate..</p><p> </p><p>[At Kageyama’s House]</p><p> </p><p>“Nice place, Kageyama!”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, thanks. You can set your bag here. And here are the guest slippers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty! So where do you usually celebrate?”</p><p> </p><p>”In my room”</p><p> </p><p>”Let’s go then!”</p><p> </p><p>”Mk, follow me”</p><p> </p><p>The boys run up to Kageyama’s room. Unfortunately they could not race because Hinata didn’t know which way to go.</p><p> </p><p>”Your room is.. full of volleyball stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>”Yours isn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh no it is! It’s just really cool!”</p><p> </p><p>”Ah okay. You can sit on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata goes to sit on the bed and he’s very excited</p><p> </p><p>[In Hinata’s head]</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit I’m on Kageyama’s bed right now. KA-GE-YA-MA TO-BI-OS BED.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama pulls out the cupcake out of the petite box and places one blue candle on it. He reaches in his pocket for a lighter and ends up not having one.</p><p> </p><p>”shit..”, he mutters to himself.</p><p> </p><p>”Do you not have a lighter?”</p><p> </p><p>”Uh, no I do not”</p><p> </p><p>”There’s this method people use by rubbing sticks together and it creates a fire”</p><p> </p><p>”That wouldn’t work, I need a small fire. Do you not have a lighter?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hmm, most likely not but I’ll check my bag”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata runs to get his bag and starts looking everywhere. Surprisingly, he has a lighter in the left pocket. He then remembers that he used this bag for a camp once and a lighter was on the list of things to bring. He smiles at the fact that he never fully cleaned out the bag before school started. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata runs back to Kageyama’s room and shows his the lighter he found. It was orange and blue.</p><p> </p><p>”I FOUND IT”</p><p> </p><p>”Ah that’s great. Can you hand it to me?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah here,”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata hands the lighter to Kageyama and sighs when sitting back down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>”Something wrong?”, Kageyama asks</p><p> </p><p>”No not at all! I just thought the stick method would’ve been cool!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama let’s out a little laugh, “It’s fine, as long as the candle lights”</p><p> </p><p>And lit the candle it was. Hinata walked over to Kageyama and sat him down at his desk and sang happy birthday to him. You could never tell from looking at him, but Kageyama was sure that this has been the best birthday ever.</p><p> </p><p>After Hinata is done singing he looks at Kageyama and his expressionless face.</p><p> </p><p>”Whats wrong? Was my singing that bad? Want me to-“</p><p> </p><p>”I like you”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stops talking at the sound of a sudden confession. They both just stare at each other, each one basking in each other’s beauty.</p><p> </p><p>”You don’t have to give a response right away but-“</p><p> </p><p>”I like you too!”</p><p> </p><p>“.. really?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah really! I have for a while now!”</p><p> </p><p>After Hinata says that he goes to hug Kageyama, nearly knocking him off of his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“dumbass..”</p><p> </p><p>”What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.. so are we a couple now?”</p><p> </p><p>”I guess we are!”</p><p> </p><p>They both laugh, happy from the days events and because they are in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>”Kageyama! You have to blow out the candle! Make a wish!”, Hinata says as he pulls away from his now, Boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>”I wish,, I wish that you and me stay happy together for a very long time. Also that we win nationals!”</p><p> </p><p>”Dummy! You aren’t supposed to say it out loud, it jinxes it!”</p><p> </p><p>”I guess we’ll have to work hard at dating  and volleyball then”</p><p> </p><p>”I- Yeah I guess so”</p><p> </p><p>”Hey Hinata?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>“For..?”</p><p> </p><p>”Celebrating with me”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh of course! We’ll do it together every year from now on!”</p><p> </p><p>”That sounds nice”</p><p> </p><p>”Of course it does, and for my birthday too! Except we’ll have a cake for mine”</p><p> </p><p>”Fatass!”</p><p> </p><p>”You’ll be eating it too!”</p><p> </p><p>”Will not!”</p><p> </p><p>”Will too!”</p><p> </p><p>After playfully going at it for a little, they ended up laughing and just sitting on the bed talking. </p><p> </p><p>This birthday was Kageyama Tobio’s best birthday yet. And he plans to make the next ones better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[END OF SHORT READ]</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday, kageyama tobio. i truly love youu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>